


Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, lots of fluff, tiny bit of angst somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve - Nasir visits his family, Agron spends the day with their friends, strange presents get exchanged, everyone's in some sort of food coma and as always, there is never enough wine for Gannicus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Set Me On Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm home alone during the holidays and bored out of my mind?! Well, I am, so here's a Christmas/New Year's themed Nagron fic. First chapter is Xmas, second chapter is New Year's Eve.
> 
> Second chapter is already written and will be posted on New Year's Eve.
> 
> Enjoy! :) x
> 
> FYI: The title of the story is taken from Alanis Morissette's "Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love)", chapter titles are taken from Natalie McCool's "On Fire".

Two days before Christmas Day, Nasir was racing around his bedroom helplessly looking for his navy blue pair of gloves. It could have been his nerves that made him jump around the room, rather than the amount of time he had left to finish packing his suitcase. It was just past 9.30am and his flight didn’t leave till six o’clock in the evening, so there was no need for him to hurry as much as he did. Long story short, it was the mix of excitement and panic inside him that was driving Nasir crazy.

Just as he spotted his gloves half hidden under his bed, there was an obnoxious knock on his front door. Slightly startled, Nasir grabbed the gloves from the floor and threw them carelessly in his suitcase, almost missing it (again).

The knocking got louder and louder the nearer Nasir got to the door. On his way, various things caught his eyes. His apartment looked like a storm was just raging through it a little while ago. There were clothes basically covering every flat surface of his furniture, there were like a billion children’s toys lying around on his couch, not to mention the hundred pairs of shoes of every kind that were stuffed into the overflowing drawers in the hallway.

Tripping over some strange looking doll, Nasir quickly picked it up and threw it on the couch where all the other toys were piling up. When he finally turned around the doorknob to open the door, he was greeted by one of those damn dimpled smiles that always made him a little weak in the knees but Nasir never quite knew why.

“Agron… hey,” Nasir said, smiling himself.

“You look like a penguin on crack,” was all Agron replied.

Nasir wasn’t even offended. He looked himself up and down for a second and couldn’t really do anything besides agreeing with Agron. His jeans were barely hanging around his hips, he wasn’t wearing any socks, his hair was tied into a ponytail but there were strands of hair all over his head and last but not least, he realised that the old shirt he was wearing was ripped on the sleeve and there was at least one hole on the right side as well, allowing lingering eyes to see the dark and shiny skin underneath it.

He leaned against the door and then sighed heavily, yet Nasir didn’t lose his smile.

“Well, I suppose for once you’re actually right,” he admitted.

“For once? I thought we established a while ago that I’m always right,” Agron replied.

He didn’t even attempt to hide the bold smirk on his lips as he walked past Nasir into his apartment. Eventually Agron plopped down on the couch somewhere right in the pile of stuffed animals, crayons, colouring books, wooden trains and other sorts of toys any child would love to have.

“So,” Agron began picking up the actual scary looking clown doll Nasir threw onthe couch just a minute ago, “did you rob a toy store or did some chick drop by with a paternity test?”

Nasir was taking a baby blanket off the arm rest of the couch and sat down himself. He attempted to shoot Agron an annoyed look but as always, that didn’t quite work.

“Those are for my niece, smart ass,” he said, throwing a plush elephant at Agron, who caught it before it actually hit his face.

“I figured as much,” Agron replied, the grin on his face still as wide as it could possibly be.

“I might have gone a little overboard,” Nasir told him reluctantly, looking a little uncertain at the mountains of toys on either side of Agron.

“You think?” Agron asked, still holding up the scary clown.

“I couldn’t help myself, ok? Up until a little over year ago I didn’t even know I had a brother and now I have a sister-in-law and a niece too. It just seems a bit unreal at the moment.”

“You do know the little girl is only four weeks old, right?”

“I know,” Nasir said sighing, “but she’s getting older. Eventually she’ll be able to use all this stuff.”

“True,” Agron agreed.

“You want something to drink?”

“Sure. Whatever you got,” Agron replied all the while inspecting the clown doll in his hands that somehow got creepier the longer he looked at it.

Nasir smiled and got up. He went into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Agron and himself. When he reached the fridge, he stood in front of it for a second and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. Him and Agron have been friends for years, yet for a couple of months now things between them have been a little awkward and Nasir had no idea what was actually going on. (Little did he know that Agron was doing some thinking himself.)

“You want a glass?” Nasir shouted from the kitchen.

“Nah, it’s alright,” came the reply from the living room.

Agron was looking around the room. He couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw the chaos that was currently taking over Nasir’s place.

“What’s up with all the clothes anyway?” he asked Nasir as he got back.

Nasir handed him the bottle of water and sat back down on the arm rest. He sighed at Agron’s question, suddenly very aware of how bad it all looked.

“Actually, I was packing when you knocked on the door,” he informed Agron.

“You call that packing?”

“Sort of, I guess.”

Agron burst out into laughter. Nasir’s excitement was adorable for some reason. He was clearly nervous as hell about visiting his brother. About a year and a half ago his grandma had told Nasir that he had a brother. He did everything he could to find him until two months later he actually did.

His brother Ami lived in France with his now wife and new born daughter Tira. It turned out he had been looking for Nasir for years. Ami’s wife Céline was actually French and they had gotten married when they found out that Céline was pregnant. Nasir was invited to the wedding but unfortunately couldn’t make it over there for it. Nevertheless he had met Ami a couple of times now, basically every time he was in the UK for business. Now it was the first time Nasir was flying over to France to see him and to finally meet Céline and little Tira. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time to spend the Christmas holidays with his _new_ family.

“Do me a favour, Nasir,” Agron requested.

“Anything.”

“Even if I lose my job, have no money and get thrown out of my apartment, please remind me to never move in with you,” he said laughing and pointing at the chaos in front of him.

Upon that remark, Nasir launched himself into Agron. He threw him over on his side on top of all the toys, straddling his hips and leaning down. Nasir was just about to tickle Agron senseless when the bigger man underneath him grabbed him by his wrist, yet laughing wholeheartedly.

“Hey, careful,” he said, grinning, and Nasir immediately stopped moving.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re gonna ruin your present.”

“Again, what?”

Somewhat reluctantly, Nasir got back up and off of Agron. He sat down, legs crossed next to him and looked at him expectedly but also a little sceptical. Then, Agron sat up and grabbed a bag from behind his back.

“Here. It’s your Christmas present,” Agron said, passing the bag over to Nasir.

“It’s heavy,” Nasir stated matter-of-factly when he held the bag in his hands.

“You don’t say!?”

Once again, Nasir felt the urge to nudge Agron, so he did. He knew Agron was just teasing him and deep down Nasir actually enjoyed the banter between them, even though he would never admit that to Agron because he’d never hear the end of it if he did.

“What is it?”

Still smiling like an idiot, Agron couldn’t help himself.

“You surely are familiar with the concept of wrapping paper, are you not?” he said, the smirk around his lips as evident as ever.

“Fine. I’ll wait till I get back to open it then.”

“No need. Just take it with you and open it tomorrow afternoon.”

“But tomorrow is not quite Christmas,” Nasir said, a little confused.

“To me it is. My parents kept German traditions alive, even here. Christmas Eve is the time to unwrap presents, not Christmas Day,” Agron explained. “I don’t really get the Christmas Day thing anyway. Who wants to open presents in the morning anyway? It’s still cold, everyone’s just barely awake and there’s no real Christmas feeling to it. The fairy lights on the decorated tree need be switched on, the living room has to be warm and the smell of coffee and Christmas cookies should be in the air…”

When Agron noticed Nasir smiling from ear to ear he suddenly noticed that he was starting to ramble.

“Anyway,” he finally said, “open it tomorrow.”

“Alright. I will,” Nasir agreed.

They just smiled at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Just before it got too awkward, Nasir cleared his throat and spoke up again.

“You’re over at Nae’s tomorrow then?”

“Yep. Spending Christmas with Crixus…”

“Among everyone else…,” Nasir interrupted, shooting Agron an amused look.

“…is not really my idea of fun but what are you gonna do, right?”

Agron leaned back in the cushions, shrugging his shoulders. If he was completely honest with himself, he was glad to have his friends, even Crixus, especially around the holidays. This time of the year has certainly been tough for the last five years. Getting out tomorrow night will do him good.

“You’ll have a great time, don’t worry,” Nasir said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

“Yeah… I have a feeling you could be right about that,” Agron replied, “but don’t tell anyone I said that!”

Nasir laughed out loud at that and Agron found himself suddenly paying extra attention to the sound of Nasir’s soothing voice. Before he could take this thought any further, Nasir had calmed down again.

“And Christmas Day? Same as every year?” Nasir asked, knowing the answer already.

“Yeah. I haven’t been to see them in a while anyway,” Agron said, lowering his gaze and suddenly pretending to study his fingers really hard.

“I’m sure Duro misses you, so do your parents.”

“Guess so.”

Even after five years Agron had a hard time talking about his family. Ever since the accident, no one’s really gotten him to open about his brother’s and parents’ death but everyone knew that Agron blamed himself for what happened. His family was on their way to visit _him_ when some idiot driver ran a red light and pushed his parents’ car over into oncoming traffic. Their car got struck by a truck and turned into something that was barely recognisable as a car anymore afterwards. Agron had shut himself off from everyone for months after the accident and every year on Christmas Day he is visiting their graves, all by himself.

“Anyway,” Agron suddenly said before things could get too weird, “I just wanted to bring over your present before you left.”

He stood up and smiled but somehow he couldn’t fool Nasir. He saw the sadness in Agron’s eyes and immediately felt bad for bringing up the topic in the first place.

“Oh, ok. I should get back to packing anyway,” Nasir replied, trying to sound casual.

“I will leave you to it then.”

“Thanks for the present.”

“My pleasure,” Agron said on his way through the hallway, Nasir right behind him.

Just before he reached the door, Agron stopped and turned around causing Nasir, who was looking down while walking, to bump into him.

“Sorry,” Nasir apologised, stepping back immediately while Agron had his hands on his upper arms.

The heat that was radiating from Agron’s hands sent a shiver down Nasir’s spine. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time.

“No need to apologise,” Agron said, again attempting to smile genuinely.

“Are you ok?” he asked as he noticed the blank stare in Nasir’s eyes.

“Uhm… yeah… I’m fine,” Nasir told him, mentally shaking himself.

Agron eventually pulled his arms back, grabbing for the doorknob.

“So I’ll see you over at Sparty’s house for New Year’s Eve then?”

“I get back the day before, so… yeah, I’ll be there,” Nasir said.

“Great. Well, have a safe trip and a great time.”

“Sure will.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Agron said before he went on his way, “throw that scary ass clown doll away unless you wanna give that little girl a heart attack.”

Laughing, Nasir opened the door.

“Just because you man child are afraid of clowns, that doesn’t mean that Tira won’t appreciate it,” Nasir tried to defend himself.

“Mark my words, Nasir,” Agron said winking at him and this time indeed showing off one of his most gorgeous, and _real_ , smiles.

“I will keep it in mind,” Nasir gave in, lightly shaking his head in amusement as Agron disappeared in the elevator.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Agron found himself spread out on Naevia’s living room floor after dinner. It had become some sort of tradition to spend Christmas Eve together with friends. Every year there were some people who stayed in the city and didn’t leave to visit family and friends somewhere else. There’s always one person throwing the get together and everyone who finds themselves without family that day was invited.

It was a different bunch of people each year and this year’s group was fairly small, considering how big their group normally was. Spartacus and Mira, Donar and Saxa, and Gannicus came over besides Agron. Naevia had invited everyone over to her place this year. No one really knew how much say Crixus had in this but they all figured probably none.

A little over half an hour ago they were sitting in the dining room indulging in one of the most impressive Christmas dinners they have ever had. There was turkey for at least ten more people, mashed potatoes, roasted potatoes, like a billion different kinds of veggies, honey glazed ham, apple-leek stuffing, gravy, cranberry sauce, warm homemade bread and at least three different kinds of dessert… it was a feast for the Gods.

Now they were all helplessly holding their stomachs, pleasantly stuffed, and sighing heavily.

“Nae, I don’t know how you pulled this off but that was amazing,” Mira said, leaning back against Spartacus chest.

“It definitely was,” Donar added right before Saxa was pressing on his stomach.

“Hey… you want me to throw up all over you?” he asked her, grabbing her wrist.

“No, but all over him,” Saxa said pointing at Gannicus and then pressing a small kiss to Donar’s lips.

“What did I do?”

“You stole the last piece of cheesecake,” she replied, snuggling closer to Donar on the couch.

“I deserved that piece of cake. You’re supposed to feel sorry for me,” Gannicus tried to defend himself whilst drinking down another glass of wine.

“What? Because your little girlfriend is not here?” Crixus mocked him.

“Exactly.”

“Where is Sibyl anyway?” Spartacus eventually asked, grabbing his own glass of wine from the coffee table next to him.

“Home with her parents.”

“So now we’re supposed to feel bad for you because poor Gannicus won’t get laid on Christmas?”

Agron pouted, pretending to honestly care, yet he couldn’t hold back the laughter. Soon enough everyone else joined in when Gannicus just shrugged his shoulders and poured himself another glass of wine.

“Don’t be so sure about that,” he said, winking shamelessly at the girls in the room.

The ladies just smiled shaking their heads.

“Hey, don’t even think about it,” Crixus warned him, half serious, half amused.

Instinctively however Crixus tightened his grip on Naevia’s waist causing her to move closer willingly.

“Anyone know how Nasir’s doing?” Naevia wondered, directing her question at no one in particular.

Just a beat later, Agron’s phone was ringing. He was rummaging through his pockets, fiddling it out of it before checking the caller ID.

“Well, speaking of the devil. You can ask him yourself, Nae,” Agron said, then answering the call.

“Hello stranger,” he greeted Nasir.

“Hey!”

“Hang on a second, I’ll put you on speaker phone.”

And so Agron did before he held out the phone in front of him.

“Merry Christmas,” everyone shouted, mumbled or in Gannicus case, even attempted to sing.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Nasir said, obviously laughing. “How was dinner?”

“Perfection,” Mira said.

“Incredible,” Saxa answered.

“Literally to die for,” Spartacus spoke truthfully.

“Not enough wine,” Gannicus added last but not least.

Clearly amused, Nasir replied “Sure sounds like you’ve had more than enough, Gannicus.”

Shrugging his shoulders once again, Gannicus returned to the almost empty bottle in front of him.

“Anyway,” Naevia began, chuckling, “how’s your brother and his family, Nasir?”

“Good. Tira is just adorable and still so tiny. I can’t quite believe yet that I’m an uncle but yeah, it’s great to be here.”

“Well, we still miss you though,” Naevia said not upset or anything but mainly happy for Nasir.

“I know. I wish I could be in two places at once,” he admitted.

He wasn’t quite sure if he really missed _everyone_ so terribly or just that one specific person.

“Agron?” Nasir almost whispered.

“Yep?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute? I gotta ask you something about my present.”

“Sure,” Agron replied.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Nasir said again before Agron took him off speaker phone.

“Merry Christmas,” they all said again in unison.

“What’s up?” Agron asked as he stood up from his spot in front of the couch.

Agron walked out of the living room, completely ignoring the mocking and questioning looks he got from his friends. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the counter, the glass of wine he took from the coffee table still in his hands.

“You want to explain what my present is all about?” Nasir asked him, obviously confused.

“Not really,” Agron replied, grinning from ear.

Even though Nasir couldn’t see Agron, he _knew_ that Agron was grinning like an idiot and definitely enjoying this.

“So I’m supposed to figure out on my own which vein in your brain popped and prompted you to get me a kilo bag of _beans_?!”

“Yep.”

“Come on, Agron. What is this all about?”

Whilst Nasir was always up for a good laugh and some fun, this present just irritated him.

“Well, to be honest, this is not your real present,” Agron admitted.

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Nasir replied, chuckling.

“Hey, be glad you got anything at all. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good present for you?”

“Only because you always make such a big deal out of it,” Nasir said in an attempt to defend himself.

“Hm, ok. That might be true.”

“Alright, back to the problem at hand now.”

“Oh, right,” Agron said, collecting his thoughts, “your real present hasn’t arrived yet. I’m hoping it gets here before you get back from your trip though.”

“Ok...,” Nasir said slowly.

“What?”

“That still doesn’t explain the beans, Agron.”

Agron could hear the impatience in Nasir’s voice but the situation was just too funny for him to actually care.

“Just think about it.”

“So you’re really not gonna tell me?” Nasir tried again.

“Nope. You’ll figure it out eventually,” Agron said, laughing.

“I highly doubt that but I’m sensing you’re really not going to tell me,” Nasir told him.

“No chance.”

“Fine.”

“So how’s the little one?” Agron asked, still smiling and changing the topic.

“So so cute and incredibly small. Every time I hold her I feel like I’m going to break her. It’s bizarre.”

Laughing, Agron said “You’ll get used to it. Just give it some time.”

“Yeah. Probably,” Nasir replied suddenly feeling sad.

Agron didn’t miss the change in Nasir’s voice, yet he didn’t know where it came from.

“Well, I should probably get back before Gannicus steals all the wine,” Agron said, attempting to cheer Nasir up.

“You do that.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Agron then remembered, “did you give Tira that ugly clown doll?”

Nasir was laughing then, only a little but it sounded genuine and warmed Agron’s heart for some strange reason.

“No, I did not,” Nasir admitted to him.

“Told you so, didn’t I?!”

“Yes, you did indeed.”

The silence that then followed for a few moments was odd and awkward. What was going on between the two of them?

“Merry Christmas, Agron.”

“Merry Christmas, Nasir.”

Agron ended the call and let his phone drop in front of him on the counter. He stared at it for a moment, confused, irritated and strangely sad, before getting up again and heading back into the living room.


	2. And It Burns Like Hell (But I Wanna Burn Forever).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve - Nasir is finally back home, Agron is a little restless, now an amazing gift gets exchanged, everyone (especially Gannicus) gets drunk and all their friends seem to know, except for the boys themselves.

It was New Year’s Eve and Nasir was finally home. His flight got cancelled the previous day but thankfully they were able to book him on the next one, which unfortunately wasn’t scheduled until the next day though. But he didn’t care anymore.

When he dropped his bag on the floor in his bedroom, nothing really mattered besides the fact that he was home safe and sound. Nasir didn’t even attempt to unpack his suitcase. All he wanted to do was take a shower, get a bite to eat and perhaps crash on his couch for a couple of hours before he was going over to Spartacus’ house.

Just as he was about to go and shower, his phone rang. Judging by the ringtone it was Agron calling him – as expected.

“Hey,” Nasir said when he answered the phone call.

“Hey! I was just wondering if you want me to pick you up tonight?” Agron asked, as outright as ever.

“Sure. What time?”

“7.30pm ok?”

“Sounds good.”

For some reason Nasir thought Agron would call and ask him exactly that. One part of him wasn’t surprised at all, the other part was confused. Not about Agron but about himself because he didn’t know why he was so happy about such a simple thing as Agron calling him and wanting to pick him up for the party.

“Are you home yet?”

“Just got back like five minutes ago,” Nasir told Agron, not quite capable to oppress the yawn that was escaping his mouth.

“Sounds like you’re exhausted.”

“I am.”

“You sure you want to come tonight?” Agron then asked, slightly nervous and a little concerned as well.

“Oh yeah! A nap should do the trick,” Nasir said quickly.

He heard the uncertainty in Agron’s voice and didn’t want him to be worried or disappointed.

“Ok then. See you around 7.30pm?”

“Definitely,” Nasir replied before he hung up, not being able to hide the smile on his face.

He was indeed exhausted but after this trip and what he realised while he was away, nothing would keep him from spending the last night of the year with his friends – and Agron.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lying on his back, Agron had all of his limbs stretched out on his bed. Ever since Nasir had texted him the day before to tell him that his flight got cancelled, he’d been running around his flat in order to do things to distract him. He did his laundry, changed his bed sheets, vacuumed about every single flat surface in his apartment, he took the garbage outside, he even cleaned the windows and it was December.

Agron couldn’t quite explain it to himself, he had no idea why he was so worked up over the possibility that Nasir might not be with him on New Year’s Eve. Sure, he still had his birthday present that finally arrived a day after a Christmas and he desperately wanted Nasir to have it. But it was more than just the present, Agron wanted to _be_ with Nasir.

He went to the cemetery on Christmas day and talked to his parents and Duro. He had rambled on about everything and nothing and without even realising it, he had probably talked about Nasir for some thirty minutes or so when he heard someone move behind him.

Agron had turned around to see an old lady sitting on a bench not far from him. He hadn’t noticed her when he got to his parent’s grave, so she must have arrived afterwards.

“You must really like him,” the women had said to him.

Surprised and irritated, Agron frowned and sasked “who?”

The lady had chuckled a little and then gave him a warm smile. Agron had been sitting on some cold stone between his parent’s and Duro’s gravestone when he was talking to her.

“That Nasir you’ve been talking about for almost half an hour now. He obviously means a lot to you.”

It had been her genuine and motherly appearance and the warmth in her eyes that made Agron realise that she was right. He lowered his gaze, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, he does,” Agron had said to her, looking up again and giving her one of most beautiful smiles.

And ever since reality had hit him, Agron’s thoughts seemed to have been occupied with Nasir, and Nasir only.

When Agron didn’t hear from him at first on the previous day, he actually started to freak out a little. He never considered himself to be such a paranoid person but his parent’s death probably did leave some trace behind. It was only when Nasir had texted him to tell him about his cancelled flight, that Agron was able to calm down again.

But at that point, Nasir couldn’t tell him when he would actually get home and not knowing if Nasir was going to make it in time for Spartacus’ party had been bugging Agron immensely.

Now that he just talked to Nasir, things were looking up again. Nasir was home, he was ok and Agron would be picking him up later. He just lay in bed, his hands behind his head, smiling up at the ceiling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As previously arranged, Agron showed up at Nasir’s place just before 7.30pm. When he knocked on his door, he expected Nasir to answer it with probably just a towel around his waist and wet hair. Nasir was never ready on time, something Agron had learned on many occasions throughout the years.

But what he saw when the door was answered, completely blew his mind. Nasir was not only ready to go, he looked absolutely amazing. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing black trousers, a white dress shirt with long sleeves and a dark grey waistcoat. The only thing missing was a tie but even that didn’t distract Agron from the overall gorgeous man standing in front of him.

“Just on time,” Nasir said when he opened the door and saw Agron, who was in no state to think of anything to reply, let alone actually form any proper words.

He just stared.

“You ready to go?” Nasir asked as he noticed Agron’s blank facial expression.

“Ehm… yeah… sure…,” Agron eventually managed to say.

Picking up his keys from the little table next to his front door and grabbing the bottle of wine for Mira and his coat, Nasir then closed the door behind him and locked it.

“Are you sure? You don’t like you’re ready for anything,” Nasir said, chuckling a little when he saw Agron still looking at him like he was a ghost or something.

Mentally slapping himself, Agron tried his best to act somewhat more normal.

“No, no, I’m fine,” he reassured Nasir while they were walking towards the elevator.

Agron pressed the button and they both just stood there waiting. When the doors opened, they stepped inside.

“You look incredible by the way,” Agron finally admitted out loud.

Not being able to hide the smirk on his lips, Nasir looked up Agron, a sudden rush of self-satisfaction running through him.

“Thanks. So do you,” he replied whilst obviously checking Agron out from head to toe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The car ride to Spartacus’ place was charged with sexual tension and neither of them could deny that. They didn’t talk much but lingering eyes upon each other and neither of them being able to get rid of the grin on their face, would even make a blind man aware of what was going on between them.

Walking up to the house, Nasir couldn’t take his eyes off of Agron who was walking in front of him. Agron was dressed in a dark blue pair of jeans and a shirt in some washed out reddish colour, hidden underneath his grey coat.

Nasir had no idea why he suddenly felt so confident and simply good about his newly found attraction towards Agron. He guessed that deep down he always felt _something_ for Agron but seeing his brother with his family over Christmas sort of opened his eyes.

Spartacus had an open-door policy on New Year’s Eve, which meant that Agron and Nasir didn’t knock or anything, they just opened the door and went inside.

“Here,” Agron said, stepping behind Nasir, “let me take off your coat.”

Before Nasir could even reply anything or turn away from Agron (not that he wanted to), Agron already had his fingers on Nasir’s coat collar, taking the coat off of him.

“Thanks,” Nasir said gratefully.

Stupidly smiling at each other, they didn’t notice Mira standing in the door frame to the living room, observing the two of them.

“Coming together I see,” she said, her lips curled up into a smirk.

Agron and Nasir simultaneously turned around when they heard Mira.

“What?” they said in unison, confused and surprised by her sudden appearance.

“Good grief, you two…”

Mira walked towards them and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Believe it or not but you guys are actually the first ones here,” Mira told them before she turned around again to walk back into the living room.

Neither Agron nor Nasir followed her though. They just stood there in the hallway feeling a little blindsided.

“You both look awesome by the way,” Mira said just before she was out of sight.

“Now come on,” she added, shouting from the living room.

Agron just shook his head amused and then looked over at Nasir, who was smiling up at him.

“Should we?” Agron asked.

“I think we should,” Nasir replied, nodding in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spartacus and Mira had been living together for some two years and their house was massive. The living room was joint with the kitchen which only added to the feeling that this room alone basically made up the entire ground floor (which wasn’t technically correct but it still felt like it). While a normal couple had one couch and one comfy chair in front of the TV, they had three big couches pointed at the large entertainment unit set up between two very high cabinets, which were filled with books, DVDs, picture frames and other things.

There was also a long wooden dining table with three chairs on either side, and a rocking chair in one corner of the room. Behind the ‘fort’ of couches, people could look into the open kitchen. The cooking isle was in the middle, cabinets, the sink, the fridge, freezer and dishwasher along the walls. There was also a bar with all sorts of different kinds of alcohol. So all in all, it was the perfect place to celebrate New Year’s Eve.

A little over an hour after Agron and Nasir arrived, everyone else had finally found their way to the party as well. Naevia and Crixus, who was in a shockingly good mood for once, arrived just before Gannicus and Sibyl stumbled through the door. Oenomaus and Melitta had given Donar and Saxa a ride, so the four of them arrived together.

Just like Christmas Eve, the group was smaller than usual. Lugo, Kore, Barca, Pietros, Varro and Aurelia were all still on holiday and not in the city.

Basically only surrounded by couples, Agron and Nasir initially felt a little out of place but that didn’t last long. Once everyone was a little tipsy and supplied with even more drinks in their hands, the atmosphere was jaunty and everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

Agron was sitting in the corner of one of the couches, Nasir next to him on the armrest. Nasir had his arm on the backrest behind Agron, who subconsciously had leaned into Nasir much more than he probably should have. They both felt teasing, questioning and even approving eyes on them but they didn’t know what it was all about.

“So Nasir,” Naevia suddenly began, “how was your trip?”

“Great,” he said, “except for the flight back perhaps.”

“How come?” Spartacus asked, just when Nasir was taking a sip from his beer which prompted Agron to answer for him instead.

“His flight got cancelled. He just got back today,” Agron informed everyone.

“Really?” Saxa asked, a little astounded. Nasir nodded in response.

“Well, you look ace considering you’re probably tired as fuck,” Saxa said, winking at him.

Nasir couldn’t help but blush a little. If it was Saxa’s compliment or the alcohol, he couldn’t quite tell.

“Thanks,” he just said but smiling at her as well.

“You didn’t really miss anything around here anyway,” Agron then said, looking up at Nasir.

“You mean besides Gannicus getting drunk?” Donar chuckled and everyone immediately looked at Gannicus, who was sitting at the dining table with Sibyl in his lap and, of course, an alcoholic drink in his hands.

Noticing everyone staring at him, Gannicus looked around the room.

“It’s not really news, is it?” he just said, shrugging his shoulders and pulling Sibyl down by her neck to kiss her.

Everyone else in the room just burst into laughter. Nasir was holding his stomach and leaning his head down to rest it on Agron’s shoulder for a second, while Agron turned around slightly to hide his face in Nasir’s lap. It was weird how they didn’t seem to realise that they were acting like a couple, yet everyone else could tell. But since no one dared to say anything, Agron and Nasir were kept in the dark about their suspicious behaviour.

“So yeah,” Crixus eventually said, still chuckling, once everyone calmed down a bit, “you really didn’t miss anything, Nasir.”

“Ok, I gotta ask,” Oenomaus then said instantly, directing his question at Crixus, “what happened to you?”

Naevia couldn’t help but smirk at Crixus. She had noticed his extraordinary good mood as well and wasn’t really surprised that someone else had picked up on it.

“What are you talking about?”

“You seem to be in an awfully good mood,” Melitta said.

“And that’s totally not like you,” Mira added before everyone was laughing again and nodding in agreement.

“Well, consider it my belated Christmas present to you all,” Crixus replied. “Plus, I get to kiss this beautiful lady at midnight and there’s no one else I’d rather welcome the new year with,” he said, pulling Naevia closer and pressing a kiss to her temple.

At that Nasir bent down to whisper something in Agron’s ear.

“As cheesy as that was, I guess we should enjoy happy Crixus while it lasts, hm?”

Agron then looked at Nasir, one eyebrow raised and smirking.

“You certainly got that right,” he said before he put his hand on Nasir’s knee and turned back around, leaning more to the side to feel Nasir’s body close to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Agron got up a while later, he told Nasir he’d be back in a minute. Not wanting to be around all the cuddly couples by himself, Nasir got up as well and walked through the kitchen to head out. The terrace at the back of the house was probably just as big as the living room. There were three wide steps leading down to the backyard.

Nasir sat down on the top step, his beer still in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

It was the last day of the year, 2014 around the corner, the night was a dry and clear. Thankfully there hadn’t been any snow this winter so far, so it was rather lovely outside, even (or especially) at night.

Lost in thoughts, Nasir almost jumped up when Naevia appeared by his side. He smiled at her but didn’t say a word.

“You ok?” she asked, sitting down next to Nasir.

It wasn’t particularly cold, at least not yet, but Naevia was wearing a coat. Considering the short white dress she was wearing that was probably a smart idea, Nasir thought.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Guess not,” he said, attempting to laugh but failing somewhat miserably.

“You like him, don’t you? And you have liked him for a while.”

Just like that Naevia had spoken out loud what everyone in the house had thought, and _seen_ , for months now.

Nasir looked at her, pretending to be shocked and surprised but truth be told, he wasn’t.

“Who?” he asked nevertheless.

The raised eyebrow on Naevia’s face was evidence enough that she knew exactly that Nasir was just acting.

“I do,” he eventually admitted, sighing heavily and looking down at his feet.

“You do know Agron has a thing for you too, right?”

“He does not.”

“Oh yes, he does. Trust me, sweety.”

Nasir was sceptical and the frown on his forehead didn’t indicate otherwise. Sure, he had noticed how there seemed to be some sort of tension between them lately but he couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, and yes, he had also noticed Agron staring at him when he picked him up earlier but did that mean that Agron had feelings for him? Nasir couldn’t even define his own feelings for Agron, how could someone other than them be so sure about what they felt for each other?

Naevia was smiling at Nasir from ear to ear when she put her arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“Talk to him, ask him, kiss him, fuck him…”

Now Nasir really was shocked.

“Do whatever it takes for you idiots to finally admit what you really want,” she added.

Smiling at her, Nasir knew she was right, and apparently everyone but him and Agron could see that.

Naevia turned around when she heard the door to the kitchen open. Upon seeing Agron standing there, she graced him with some all knowing smile before she pressed another kiss to Nasir’s temple.

“Open your eyes,” she said before she got up and walked towards where Agron was standing.

He held the door open for her, only slightly irritated as to why she was grinning at him, but as soon as she was inside, Agron rid himself of any questioning thoughts.

Holding Nasir’s coat in his hands, Agron walked over to sit down next to him. He put the coat over Nasir’s shoulders and Nasir grabbed it gratefully.

“Thanks,” he said, barely looking at Agron.

Everything Naevia just told him was messing with his head. Could she be right?

“Why are you out here in the cold?” Agron asked, pulling his own coat closely around himself.

“To be perfectly honest, when you left the room the excess of couples in there kind of made me want to get out.”

Laughing at that, Agron nodded before taking a sip from his beer.

“I can see why.”

Seeing Agron smile contently was, again, doing funny things to Nasir. Damn you, Naevia, he thought to himself.

“I got something for you,” Agron told him after Nasir hadn’t said anything.

“What?”

“Your Christmas present.”

“Oh… right,” Nasir only managed to say to that.

Looking at him with one eyebrow raised, Agron said, “Don’t tell me you forgot about that?”

“No,” Nasir began, looking at Agron, “I didn’t forget. I just… I had some other things on my mind.”

“Well, time to distract you then. Come on,” Agron said standing up.

He held his hand out for Nasir who took it instantly, not having anticipated the heat that was coming from Agron’s fingers and suddenly rushing through him.

“I’m freezing and your present is inside.”

Nasir just rolled his eyes but still smiled at Agron and then followed him back into the house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was surprisingly easy to slip through the living room without anyone really paying attention. It looked like the guys had found Sparty’s playstation, so they were obviously distracted and the girls had their heads together in what no doubt was some sort of gossip.

Nevertheless, Nasir did notice Naevia winking at him just before him and Agron were out of the room. Smiling at her a little uncertain, he shrugged his shoulders a little and then followed Agron upstairs.

“Why are we in here?” Nasir asked confused as Agron closed the door to the guest room behind him.

“Because I don’t want anyone ooh-ing and aw-ing over your present,” Agron said, taking something rectangular and wrapped in Christmas paper from the bed.

“Why would they?”

“You’ll see,” Agron just replied, smirking at Nasir and sitting down on the bed.

“Here,” he said, handing the present to Nasir who walked over to him and sat down on the bed as well, taking the gift from Agron.

Once he noticed that whatever this present was, was almost as heavy as the bag of beans he had gotten from Agron before, Nasir couldn’t help himself but say this.

“Please don’t tell me this is just a box with more beans in it.”

Laughing out loud at that, Agron shook his head.

“No, it’s not.”

Nasir sighed relieved.

“But if you want, I do have another bag of beans in the back of my car,” Agron said.

“Why? I mean… why?” Nasir just asked, confused but not really surprised.

“I didn’t know if this,” he pointed at the present in Nasir’s hands, “would arrive before today, so in case it hadn’t, I bought more beans just in case.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nasir said amused, totally forgetting the box in his hands.

Shrugging his shoulders slowly, Agron’s lips curled up into a very self-confident smirk.

“So,” he said, “did you find out what the beans are supposed to mean?”

“I have absolutely _no_ idea.”

Satisfied with himself and the fact that Nasir wasn’t able to figure out what his actual present was, Agron smiled at him.

“Alright, you might wanna open this now then,” he told Nasir, encouraging him to finally see what he had gotten him, “but be careful.”

“Why?” Nasir asked a little irritated.

“Just open it already,” Agron replied, almost bouncing up and down.

He really wanted Nasir to have this and he knew that he was going to love it.

Very carefully, Nasir loosened the duct tape and pulled the wrapping paper off from his present only to reveal a… _book_. A book? He looked up at Agron, silently asking him what this was.

“Turn it around,” Agron said, smiling like a little kid on his birthday.

Nasir did as he was asked. When he flipped the book over, he noticed that the blue book cover was very old, it was torn in some places and felt raw. The spine of the book was barely keeping the pages together while the pages themselves appeared yellowish in colour, probably of age.

Nasir’s eyes suddenly opened up wide, his mouth hung slightly open. It said _English Fairy Tales_ in silver lettering on the front cover and Nasir couldn’t quite believe what he saw. He knew this book existed, printed ages ago, and he knew that Joseph Jacobs had written it but he had never seen a copy.

When Nasir cautiously opened the book to its first page, Agron couldn’t hold his excitement back anymore.

“It’s a first edition,” he said proudly.

Nasir’s eyes grew even wider which, he thought, wouldn’t even be possible.

“A… first edition?” he barely choked out.

“Yep.”

“But… it was released in 1890! That means…,” Nasir stuttered as he let his fingers glide over the pages very slowly.

“That this book is over a hundred years old. Yes, that’s exactly what it means,” Agron said, a smug grin on his face.

Seeing Nasir so gobsmacked, was definitely worth the wait.

“How did you? I mean… where did you even find it?” Nasir asked, still not believing what he was holding in his hands.

“Well, it took a while to track a copy down but yeah, eventually I found someone who knew someone who knew someone else. You get the idea,” Agron said, still smiling like a child with a bag full of candy in his lap.

Nasir needed a moment to find his voice again but he had to ask.

“But why? Where did you even get the idea from to get me this?”

Nasir couldn’t remember ever mentioning any of this to Agron. His grandmother had been reading all sorts of different fairy tales to him when he was younger and one story in particular had always fascinated him.

“A year and a half or so ago, you mentioned that _Jack and the Beanstalk_ was your favourite fairy tale growing up. I honestly don’ remember what we were talking about back then but yeah, you told me that. I did some research and found out that the Joseph Jacobs version was the one your grandma had been telling you, which is why I wanted to find a first edition of his story. Turns out, the first time it was printed was in this collection of fairy tales.”

Nasir was only half listening. He knew that Jacobs first published his version of the tale in this very book he was now holding in his hands, he was just having a hard time understanding what else Agron had just told him.

“You’ve been looking for this for over a year and a half?” he asked Agron.

He wasn’t just simply impressed or grateful, Nasir was moved to tears and this warm familiar feeling he had been experiencing lately when Agron was near him, returned with a bang.

“Well, yeah,” Agron said, shrugging his shoulders because he didn’t really see what the big deal was.

Of course he knew his present was ace but it wasn’t just for _anyone_. It was for Nasir and he would’ve kept looking until he eventually found a copy of this book, no matter how long that would have taken him.

Agron’s eyes followed Nasir’s hand putting down the book on the bed next to him and before he even had a chance to realise what was happening next, he felt Nasir’s lips pressing on his.

As sudden as this kiss happened, it was over and Nasir pulled back. His cheeks were flushed, when he gathered up the courage to speak again.

“Thank you, Agron. You have no idea how much I love this book already.”

The sudden rush of confidence had Nasir still grinning while Agron’s look was more blank than anything else. What did Nasir just do?

Somehow finding a way out of his trance, Agron grabbed the book and put it on the bedside table before he leaned over Nasir, pushing him down into the pillows.

Nasir didn’t object at all. Agron was straddling his hips and one of his hands was caressing Nasir’s hair. He was leaning into Agron’s touch and closed his eyes, relishing this moment.

Without hesitation, Agron bent further down to kiss Nasir’s neck. He didn’t know what switched inside him but Nasir’s lips on his just a second ago made him forget any doubts he had about Nasir’s feelings towards him _and_ his own for Nasir.

“Tell me to stop,” Agron whispered in Nasir’s ear while his fingers started to unbutton Nasir’s waistcoat.

“No,” Nasir already panted, “don’t stop.”

Taking that as a clear sign to continue what he was doing, Agron began kissing every new inch of skin he revealed whilst unbuttoning Nasir’s shirt.

Nasir then sat up and he immediately felt Agron’s hands slide along his chest and over his shoulders to get rid of his clothes. He threw them carelessly on the floor before he grabbed the seam of Agron’s shirt to pull it off over his head.

He wanted this, he wanted to see Agron fall apart underneath his touch, he wanted to feel Agron’s skin on his, he wanted to taste Agron on his lips and he wanted to _be_ with him.

Agron grabbed Nasir’s face and made him look him in the eyes. He just stared for a moment, afraid he would get lost in Nasir’s beautiful brown eyes, before he bent down to kiss him.

At first it was innocent, just two pairs of lips pressing against each other but that soon turned into heated open mouthed kisses. Agron nipped on Nasir’s bottom lip which encouraged Nasir to let his tongue slide along Agron’s lips. Not really surprised anymore, Agron willingly welcomed Nasir inside his mouth. Their kisses got hotter and sloppier the longer they were kissing and the more they both got into it.

Nasir completely let lose when he felt Agron’s erection against his lower stomach. Agron was still straddling his hips, so Nasir took the opportunity to unbutton Agron’s jeans. He was cupping Agron’s obviously already very hard cock through his briefs and Agron was clearly enjoying that.

He broke the kiss and just stared at Nasir open-mouthed, his forehead resting against Nasir’s. Smirking up at Agron, Nasir pushed his his fingers past the waistband of Agron’s briefs and carefully let them slide up and down Agron’s cock.

With his free hand, Nasir pushed Agron’s jeans and underwear just so far down that he could grab Agron’s ass. Now that he had a full view of what he was doing, Nasir tightened his grip around Agron’s cock and then moved his hand up and down twisting his wrist, slowly at first but soon picking up his pace.

Agron seemed to crumble above him. He let his head fall back into his neck, his hands were holding on to Nasir’s shoulders. He was moaning in pleasure and Nasir started kissing his chest, while his hand was doing some sort of magic to Agron’s cock.

As soon as Agron felt the heat inside him rising incredibly fast, he pushed Nasir back into the pillows. He knew he was damn close but he didn’t want this to be over just yet.

He grabbed Nasir’s hands and entwined their fingers before he placed them on either side of Nasir’s head. Agron engaged him in another heated kiss, teeth clashing, tongues fighting and lips sucking.

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating entirely on Agron’s touch, when Agron started making his way down his body. He was trailing wet kisses along his jaw line and his throat, then sucking at the tender spot where neck and shoulder unite before moving further down.

Agron stopped momentarily when he reached Nasir’s nipples. He sucked and licked and Nasir groaned in pleasure, his back arched upwards. His hands were already unbuttoning Nasir’s trousers when he pressed more open-mouthed kisses to Nasir’s dark skin along his chest and stomach.

Once he reached his destination, Agron looked up at Nasir while pulling down his trousers and underwear in one go. Surprised, Nasir opened his eyes and looked down at Agron.

Nasir’s eyes were barely open but Agron could see they were clouded with desire and lust. Smirking up at him, Agron turned his attention back towards more pressing matters.

One of his hands was wrapping around Nasir’s cock while his other hand was stroking his own erection. Agron let his tongue slide over Nasir’s hardened cock, from base to tip and back down. He kissed the tip, tasting Nasir’s salty seed on his lips. Swirling his tongue around the top, Agron’s hands were pumping in unison now, one on his own cock, the other one around Nasir’s.

He parted his lips and put them around Nasir’s cock as tightly as he could. Agron felt Nasir’s hand grab his hair and moaning out loud, which only encouraged Agron to do even more to give Nasir pleasure. He started to bop his head up and down, Nasir’s cock in his mouth, his tongue sliding along the underside of his cock with every movement of his head. His hand was pumping Nasir, and himself, in the same rhythm as his lips.

Nasir was revelling in lust when his grip on Agron’s hair tightened as his release came closer.

“Very… close…,” he panted, wanting to warn Agron to pull back.

But Agron didn’t intend to do that. A few powerful strokes later, Nasir came hot and heavy inside Agron’s mouth. He screamed out in pleasure and Agron kept stroking him until he was completely spent.

Nasir’s body was shuddering and he kept moaning throughout his orgasm. Agron tasted him on his tongue, savouring every last drop Nasir voluntarily gave him. Seeing Nasir like this and knowing that he was the cause of it, pushed Agron over the edge as well. Something inside him exploded and he came all over his hand.

Exhausted but more than pleased, Agron moved his body up the bed, grabbing tissues from the bedside table to clean his hand. He threw the sticky tissues on the floor before he put his arm around Nasir’s lithe form to pull him closer.

Nasir smiled at him, tired yet very satisfied. The fact that their trousers and underwear were still hanging around their knees somewhere, didn’t bother either of them. Nasir reached up to cup Agron’s face. He leaned forward to press an innocent kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling lovingly at Agron, who had one of his hands buried in Nasir’s hair.

Agron chuckled for a second before he replied anything.

“For this?” he asked, clearly amused because surely Nasir wasn’t talking about what they just did, was he?

“For… just being you,” Nasir answered pulling Agron in for another kiss.

Being with Agron, kissing him, touching him, suddenly felt very right. Nasir was looking at him like he meant so much more than a ‘normal’ friend could ever mean to him, and looking into Agron’s eyes he was sure he saw the exact same thing in his eyes as well.

“We should go,” Agron said with a glance at the clock on the wall. “This year only has a few minutes left and I’m sure everyone downstairs will eventually realise we are gone, no matter how drunk they are.”

Caressing the side of Agron’s face and just looking at this gorgeous man next to him, Nasir didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay because now he definitely knew that he really wanted to _be_ with Agron.

“You’re right,” he eventually said though, “we should go.”

Nasir was about to turn around to get up when Agron pulled him in close once more to kiss him again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just a couple of minutes before midnight, they sneaked back into the living room. Everyone seemed to be too drunk to really notice that they were missing for a while.

Mira shoved a glass of champagne into their hands when everyone started counting down the last thirty seconds of the year.

Everyone was standing except for Gannicus, who was holding on to Sibyl’s waist for balance, even while sitting down.

Agron and Nasir stood next to each other and as soon as the clock on the TV read 00:00, they forgot about every single person around them. They were looking at each other like nothing and no one else mattered at that moment, and in all honesty, nothing did.

“Happy New Year, Nasir,” Agron said smiling contently down at the one person he cared most about.

“Happy New Year, Agron,” Nasir replied, smiling just as brightly as Agron.

Nasir stepped closer to Agron and when he felt Agron’s hands on his waist, he reached up and pulled him down by his neck, engaging him in the first of hopefully many meaningful and passionate kisses of this new year.

“Thanks for the beans,” Nasir whispered at last before his lips found Agron’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Here's to a fantastic 2014 and more Nagron! :) x


End file.
